When Student Council Fall in Love
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Kaitani Riku-sang bendahara OSIS. Hanya berusaha agar dinotice oleh sang kakak kelas/"Pinjem catatannya dong"/"Bukan gitu, Rik! Kita kan beda tingkat"/.../"PDKT lo basi, men. Seriusan"/"Terus gimana?"/"SENPAAI! NOTICE GUA NGAPA! PEKA DIKIT JADI ORANG!"/"Ngomong-ngomong, lu manis juga ya Sui. Kita pacaran yuk"/For Eyeshield21 Awards: Notice Me. Special hashtag #SemuaSalahYunna


**When Student Council Fall in Love**

**By LalaNur Aprilia**

**Genre: Humor, romance.**

**Summary: Kaitani Riku, hanyalah seorang bendahara OSIS biasa yang mengharap cintanya dinotice sama kakak kelasnya tercinta, Kid a.k.a Musanokoji Shien. Dengan bantuan sobat botaknya yang paling terbully—Unsui—mereka berusaha agar dinotice sama makhluk yang sama-sama mereka cinta. Gimanakah kelanjutannya? Cekidot.**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yuusuke Murata. Tapi kalau boleh Unsui buat saya aja *digebukin***

**Other: Baby! Baby! Baby! by JKT48**

**Cintaku di Friendzone-in by Author**

**Warning: FULL-HUMOR, AU, OOC, ALAY, BAHASA GAK BAKU, TYPO(S), SHO-AI, PENISTAAN CHARA (LAGI) DE EL EL, ALL!DEIMON**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Like? Enjoy.**

**For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction awards: Notice Me**

**Spesial hashtag #SemuaSalahYunna**

* * *

~~oo00oo~~

**Gue. Naksir. Kid. **_**Senpai**_

4 kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kaitani Riku membuat Unsui nyaris menyemburkan tehnya. Riku? Yang populer itu? Riku yang bendahara OSIS itu? NAKSIR KAKAK KELAS MEREKA?! Seandainya Unsui anggota mading dan bukannya PMR, maka Unsui akan mencatatnya untuk bahan mading mereka yang isinya suram (baca: Cuma diisi gambar dan berita kesiswaan)

"Kamu? Naksir Kid? Kok bisa?"

Beruntung mereka hanya berdua di ruang OSIS. Jika saja ada orang lain mungkin akan berbuntut membakar ruang kelas disekolah ini satu bersatu dan seluruh murid yang sedang belajar menjerit memohon ampun.

… sadis.

"Unsui, kelamaan membaca buku anatomi hewan itu membuatmu berpikir aku ini hewan? Ayolah, burung saja punya perasaan." Cerocos Riku dan sepintas terdengar sangat ambigu.

"Yaa… kamu naksir kan? Bilang aja kamu suka dia. Begitu." Kata Unsui pelan mencoba memberi saran sebagai senior yang baik.

"Emang bisa apa? Kalo gue deketin dia gue dikira kutu, sialan!" curcol Riku. Unsui melongo dan sesaat terdapat pemikiran 'Itu mungkin faktor tinggi badan.' Tapi takut dilindes motor ninja, akhirnya ia diam. Diam itu emas. Asal bukan emas yang ngambang di kali.

"Gimana? Ya lu PDKT lah!" seru Unsui mulai sewot ngadepin adik kelasnya yang super lola.

"PDKT? Caranya?" tanya Riku polos. Unsui nyaris terjun dari jendela tapi tidak jadi mengingat tinggi jendela dan tanah hanya sebatas panjang kakinya saja. Gak bisa dipakai bunuh diri.

"Caranya? Ya lu samperin kelasnya, kek. Jalan bareng pas pergi sekolah, kek. Basa-basi gitu kek. Ajak ke kantin bareng, kek." Saran Unsui panjang lebar. Riku manggut-manggut nista.

"Ato kalo gak mau _mainstream_, coba pakai cara yang lebih greget."

Terbayang hal greget itu adalah Riku datang ke rumah sang kakak kelas pujaan hatinya sambil membawa beberapa _striptease dancer _dan menyanyi sambil menari-nari seksi yang membuat libido para lelaki langsung naik.

Oke, lupakan pemikiran ngawur itu.

"Jadi… agar bisa bilang kita harus PDKT dulu ya."

"Iya. Kalo sekarang sih istilahnya nge-kodein gitu…"

"Kode apa? Kode FBI ya? Wuiih! Lu nonton film detektif kemaren?!"

"Udah. Akhirnya detektifnya kebunuh. Woi! Ini kita sebenernya mau ngomongin apaan sih?!" Unsui sewot. Riku cengengesan.

"Iya ngerti. Jadi kalo mau nyatain perasaan mesti PDKT dulu kan biar kemungkinan diterima lebih besar?"

"Ho'oh. Kayaknya sih gitu."

~~oo00oo~~

Besoknya, Riku sudah siap menjalankan rencana PDKTnya. Misi itu ia beri nama 'Langkah-langkah PDKT sama Kid-_senpai_ yang kece badhai oleh Riku Unyu Cimut-Cimut'~~ nama yang asoy sekali mengingat ini hanya PDKT bocah SMA biasa. Saat Unsui diberitau lewat telepon, reaksi Unsui adalah: "Rik. Lo tuh stress. Udah, ye. Gue mau nyari sapi tante gue yang kabur!" kemudian telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh Unsui.

Ditengah jalan menuju sekolah, Riku bertemu dengan sang kakak kelas pujaan hatinya sedang berjalan santai. Sambil tersenyum mesum, Riku mendekati makhluk-yang-lagi-sial a.k.a Kid.

"Kid-_senpaai_~~"

Agak kaget, Kid noleh kekiri dan kekanan. Lalu kedepan dan kebelakang dengan tampang seolah abis dipanggil sama dedemit.

"Itu siapa ya yang manggil barusan…" gumam Kid heran. Riku gondok.

"Dibawah, wei."

Kid melongok kebawah. Terdapatlah makhluk ceb—kurang tinggi berambut ub—putih eh, perak sedang memasang muka antara pengen nangis ato pengen banting bulldozer.

"O-oh… Riku ya? Apa kabar?" tanya Kid memulihkan rasa shocknya.

'Dia inget nama gue! Kyaaa!' jerit Riku dalam hati. Beberapa saat, Riku merasa seperti gadis SMP kasmaran.

"I-iya. Ini Riku yang pas MOS dulu ngebuang bulu keteknya Unsui." Jawab Riku polos. Terjawab sudah bagaimana ceritanya Riku dan Unsui bisa berteman baik setelah tragedy memalukan diatas.

(di ruang OSIS, Unsui bersin-bersin sendiri)

"Haha. Iya juga ya. Ng… mau ke sekolah bareng?" tawar Kid. Riku langsung menerima dengan semangat 45.

Ditengah jalan, mereka sama-sama diam. Riku gelagapan sendiri. Merasa mendapatkan topic obrolan yang pas, Riku akhirnya angkat suara.

"Ng… Kid-_senpai_, boleh pinjam catatan matematika kemarin gak? Aku belum catat semua nih…" ujar Riku melancarkan aksi PDKTnya.

"Hah? Catatan matematika?" Kid terdengar bingung.

"Iya! Catatan Kid-_senpai_ pasti bagus deh!"

"Eeeh… tapi, Rik—"

"Gak apa-apa! Aku pinjem ya!"

"Bukan gitu, Rik—"

"Gak apa-apa gak lengkap juga. Yang penting ada! Aku bisa dimarahin nih!"

"Bukan gitu, Rik! Kita kan beda tingkat!"

Sejenak hening.

Mampus! Batin Riku. Gimana dia bisa lupa kalau makhluk didepannya ini beda tingkatan kelas sama dia?! Mau ditaruh dimana _image_nya yang unyu itu?!

(Cinta membuat orang jadi bodoh, Rik. Cinta membuat orang jadi bodoh.)

Ditengah situasi _awkward_ itu, Riku berusaha mencari celah agar bisa kabur. Kalau dia diam saja, situasi bakal makin memburuk dan kebegoannya akan makin terlihat! Ini berbahaya!

"Eeeh… g-gue cabut dulu ya! Ada tugas OSIS!"

Kemudian Riku ngibrit duluan.

Dasar sengklek!

~~oo00oo~~

"Jadi… PDKT pertama gagal?"

Kali ini Riku kembali curhat sama sohib botaknya ditemani dengan masing-masing sepiring ayam goreng Bu kantin, segelas aer putih, dan tambahan satu personil; Sena yang mukanya jauh lebih uke jika saja wajah uke Makoto Tachibana gak ada di dunia peranimean.

"Iyeh… sumpah gue bego banget pas itu…" curhat Riku sambil telungkupin mukanya di meja kantin dan aura suram menguar kesemua arah.

"Emangnya lu bilang apa?" tanya Sena sambil meneguk air putihnya.

"Gue bilang gue mau ngelengkapin catatan matematika yang kemarin dikasih Mamori-_sensei_."

Hening melanda meja nomor 4.

"PDKT lo basi, men. Seriusan." Komentar Sena.

"Udah basi, salah sasaran pula." Unsui ikut berkomentar. Dengan komentar keduanya yang pedesnya melebihi maicih level 10, Riku pundung seketika.

"TERUS _**AKU KUDU PIYEEE?!**_" jerit Riku dengan nelangsanya dan lebaynya. Saking lebaynya dia jadi ngomong boso Jowo. Mana di caps, bold, dan italic pula. Makin keliatan lebaynya.

"Ya dibilangin pakai cara greget!" saran Unsui kembali.

Dan kembali terbayang cara greget itu adalah Riku menggoda sang kakak kelas sampai ia menarik Riku keranjang.

Ekhem.

"Yatapi cara greget itu apaaaaa!" jerit Riku frustasi.

"Eh, Rik. Sebentar lagi kan ada festival kebudayaan, tuh. Kenapa lu gak tampil aja terus ungkapin perasaan lo. Sambil pake bajunya JK*48 dan nyanyi '_I love you senpai senpai senpai_~ alihkanlah padaku~' begitu." Saran Sena.

Hening kembali melanda.

"Ng? kenapa?"

"Itu cara lo nembak Hiruma kan?"

"Seriusan? Parah…"

Kemudian, sekarang ganti Sena yang pundung.

"Teruus… elo sendiri gimana, Sui? Masa semasa lo hidup lo gak pernah naksir seorang pun didunia ini?" tanya Riku sambil ngemilin ayam gorengnya.

"Hm? Gak ada tuh." Kata Unsui enteng.

"Hidup lo _nonsense _juga ya, Sui… yang sabar ya…" ujar Sena.

"Lhah, kirain lu naksir Ikkyu dari kelas sebelah."

Seketika hening.

Mendengar ucapan Riku, Unsui langsung nemplokin kepalanya dimeja. Sekarang Unsui ikutan galau.

Oke, kita kesampingkan trio galau itu.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kid. Dicariin nih sama anak kelas satu."

Kid yang masih asyik dengan bukunya menoleh melihat Riku yang cengar-cengir salting didepan kelas sambil nenteng dua kotak bekal. Pemandangan yang agak janggal namun sangat indah dimata para fujoshi. Uke yang baik, batin mereka.

"Hai, Riku. Ada apa? Tumben kesini. Mau pinjem catetan lagi?" tanya Kid usil.

"Gak usah bahas itu lagi deh!" Riku sewot.

"Itu bekel dua buat siapa aja? Gak mungkin kamu makan sendiri kan?" tanya Kid lagi.

"Buat Kid-_senpai_. Kita makan bareng yuk." Ajak Riku malu-malu. Para fujoshi mulai bisik-bisik.

"Mau makan siang bareng? Ayo. Ditaman aja, ya."

Riku diem.

DIA MAU?! CIYUUSS? MIAPA? GUE LAGI MIMPI YA? OH MAI GAD OH MAI NO OH MAI WAAW!

"M-m-m-mau?! KID-_SENPAI _MAU?!" jerit Riku.

"Iya, dong. Sekali-kali makan bareng orang lain kan gak masalah. Biasanya bareng Tetsuma sih. Tapi dia lagi sakit. Jadi gak masuk." Kata Kid yang sekilas terdengar seperti curcol.

"Y-y-y-yaudah! Ayo!"

~~oo00oo~~

Ditaman, mereka kembali awkward. Mati gue!, umpat Riku dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa mesti ngomong apa aja sama makhluk yang sekarang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Ng… Kid-_senpai_… udah punya pacar?"

"Hm? Belum, tuh. Kenapa?" tanya Kid balik.

"B-berarti… _senpai _masih jomblo dong?"

"Ya nggak dong. Aku mah _single_!" bantah Kid.

"Lhah, kan sama aja!" protes Riku.

"Beda dong! _Single _itu prinsip. Jomblo itu nasip." Sangkal Kid dengan nada polos yang langsung NYEESS dihati Riku, author, dan para jomblo sedunia *pak*

"K-kalau begitu…ada yang _senpai _suka gak?" tanya Riku masih deg-degan.

"Hm? Kok nanya begitu?"

Eh? B-bukannya mau nyinggung! T-tapi… aku…"

_**TING TONG…**_

_**KEPADA SELURUH ANGGOTA OSIS DAN PENGURUS KELAS HARAP BERKUMPUL DIRUANG SERBA GUNA UNTUK RAPAT BULANAN. KAMI ULANGI—**_

"Ah, tuh Rik. Kamu bendahara OSIS kan? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu deh. Makasih bekelnya ya." Ujar Kid sambil beranjak pergi.

"Eh! T-tunggu—"

"Bye, Rik. Duluan, ya."

Tepat setelah Kid berbalik pergi dan nyaris menjauh, Riku dengan spontan menjerit.

"_SENPAAAAAAI_! _NOTICE _GUA NGAPA! PEKA DIKIT JADI ORANG!"

Sunyi…

Kid balik menatap Riku. Riku menatap Kid.

Mereka tatap-tatapan.

"Rik… kamu… naksir… aku?" tanya Kid.

"Iya!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Eh?! S-sejak… sejak kapan, ya…" gumam Riku goblok. Kid sweatdrop.

"M-makasih, Rik. Tapi… udah ada orang yang aku suka. Maaf, ya. Tapi aku mau kok temenan denganmu." Ujar Kid sambil mengacak-acak rambut Riku. Riku terdiam.

"Sudah, ya. Aku ke kelas dulu." pamit Kid yang hanya disambut anggukan Riku.

Semakin Kid menjauh, semakin Riku tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Unsui yang kebetulan baru balik dari gedung perpustakaan lebetulan melihat Riku yang masih bengong. Agak bingung, unsui menghampiri.

"Rik. Kita udah dipanggil keruang serba guna tuh. Oy." Panggil Unsui sambil mengguncangkan bahu Riku. Masih gak ada reaksi, Unsui melihat wajah Riku.

Mata melotot dan berair, tatapan kosong, gak bergerak sama sekali. Ini berarti…

"YA AMPUN, RIK! KAMU NARKOBA YA?!"

Plis deh, Sui.

~~oo00oo~~

Diruang serba guna, Riku masih melamun. Sama sekali gak memperhatikan Unsui yang masih bacot soal festival kebudayaan yang akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi.

"… Jadi, jika diantaranya ada yang mau mengisi acara festival bisa menghubungi saya atau anggota OSIS yang lain atau bilang ke ketua kelas masing-masing." Ujar Unsui selaku ketua OSIS.

Riku yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan noel-noel lengan Unsui.

"Sui, gue boleh ngisi acara festival tahun ini?"

~~oo00oo~~

"Sebenernya buat apa kita disini?"

Sekarang, semua murid-murid Deimon sedang menonton acara lomba bakat di festival kebudayaan. Sekarang yang sedang tampil adalah grup tari modern dari kelas 2-C.

"Gak tau. Kata si Unsui temen lo bakalan nyanyi disini."

"Teman? Riku maksudnya?"

Merasa tak dijawab oleh iblis tercintanya itu, Sena memilih diam dan menatap cewek-cewek kecepetan puber yang asyik menggeliat diatas panggung. Sena sweatdrop sendiri.

'Sebenernya gimana cara Unsui milih grup ini sih? Tontonan ini bukannya gak baik ditonton anak sekolahan?' batin Sena. Aah… dia gak tau kalau anak SD aja udah pernah nonton yang lebih parah dari ini.

Setelah cacing-cacing kepanasan (baca: grup tari 2-C) itu tampil, sang host mengambil mike.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita saksikan penampilan spesial dari OSIS kita! KAITANI RIKU!" seru host. Para perempuan menjerit girang. Dari balik panggung datanglah Riku sambil menenteng gitar akustik bakal minjem punya salah satu anggota band sekolah. Berdeham sedikit, Riku menggenjreng gitarnya.

_**Kucinta dirimu entah sejak kapan  
Berusaha agar ku di notice sampai hampir gila**_

_**Ah, ternyata memang tak ada harapan lagi  
Tapi sampai kapan kubegini?**_

_**Kuberusaha agar di-notice  
Sampai temanku ikutan sengklek  
**_**(Etapi Unsui udah sengklek, sih)**

_**Ah tapi ternyata dirimu  
Menganggapku s'perti itu**_

_**Kau buatku terbang ke langit  
Sampai sudah lupa tanah**_

_**Tapi mendadak kau jatuhkan aku  
Sampai mau mati rasanya**_

_**Ah, cintaku di friendzone-in  
Nyesek banget rasanya!**_

_**Kini kudapat karma  
Karena ngatain temanku jomblo**_

_**Ah, cintaku di friendzone-in  
Lebih pait dari air cucian**_

_**Kini aku sendiri  
Melihatmu bahagia~~**_

~~oo00oo~~

"Buset dah, Rik. Itu lagu dapet darimana coba?!"

Kini Unsui dan Riku sedang duduk-duduk di _backstage_. Riku dengan jus apel-nya dan Unsui dengan the kotak-nya.

"Yaah…namanya juga baru aja di PHP-in. Kayak begitu rasanya." Gumam Riku sambil menyesap jus apel-nya. Suasana kembali galau.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, lu manis juga ya Sui. Jadian sama gue yuk." Kata Riku, sengklek.

Unsui terdiam. Riku juga diam.

Suasana di _backstage _sunyi.

"Sakit lu. Udah ye! Tugas OSIS masih banyak!" dengus Unsui, lalu pergi meninggalkan Riku yang masih galau.

"Tuh, kan. Gue galau aja temen gue ikut repot…" gumam Riku sambil nyeruput jus apelnya.

Yaah… sepertinya Riku gak akan mau naksir sama kakak kelas lagi.

**~~~END~~~**

* * *

NYIAHAHAHAHA! Fic apa ini?!

Yak, setelah kemarin penuh feels, sekarang saya bikin yang seger-seger :v Halo, panitia~ saya balik lagi~~ *slap*

Entah kenapa begitu mendengar kata JoNes yang terbayang Cuma dua: saya sendiri dan Riku. Akhirnya saya pakai Riku untuk fic ini~~ *siul-siul*

Okedeh, segitu aja. RnR?


End file.
